Notices/News
'Main Story Part 2 - Against the Belief' *27 15:00 Chapter 4 announced to be released some time in January *26 23:00 Chapter 3 released *25 13:00 New character Ivan revealed *24 07:00 Avi Special Style announced as reward for completing chapter 3 *18 13:00 Chapter 3 announced *25 15:00 Chapter 2 released *21 20:00 Fllayg skill revealed *21 20:00 Fllayg Sun and Moon Awakening silhouette revealed *20 20:00 Fllayg revealed as reward for completing chapter 2 *19 20:00 Chapter 2 announced to take place in Circo *15 20:00 Chapter 2 release date teased 'Events' 'An Idea Symbolized in Eternal Ice' *12 12:00 Gacha starts *11 15:00 Announcement of Forma and Roie as gacha princes, and Kalt and Superbia as event princes *11 09:30 Moon Awakenings revealed *10 15:00 New event announced featuring Roie, Superbia, Forma, and Kalt and their Sun Awakenings 'Welcoming the Year With a Dazzling Display' *2 15:00 Event starts *1 0:00 Gacha starts *31 12:00 Full event roster revealed featuring Saiga, Apollo, and Totori as gacha, and Medi and Byakuya as event rewards *30 15:00 Saiga announced as another of the princes *29 15:00 New event announced revealing Apollo as one of the princes 'The Finest Brilliance For You' *15 12:00 Gacha starts, and awakenings revealed for Gary, Million, and Kotohogi *14 12:00 Gary, Million, and Kotohogi revealed as event princes, and Animation Still announced for the 5-star princes Million, Gary, and Girbert *13 15:00 Event announced revealing Girbert, Gary, Million, Kotohogi, and Shigure *12 15:00 Next event teased 'A Crystal Flower Lit Up on Christmas Eve' *8 15:00 Event Pt. 2 starts, and Vairy awakenings revealed *7 12:00 Gacha Pt. 2 starts, and Vim awakenings revealed *2 15:00 Event starts, and awakenings revealed for Gerber and Heldt *1 0:00 Gacha starts *30 17:00 Awakenings revealed for Akito, Julius, and Beul *30 12:00 Akito, Julius, and Beul announced as gacha, with Gerber and Heldt as event rewards for Part 1 *29 12:00 New event announced revealing Akito, Julius, Beul, Gerber, Vim, Vairy, and Heldt *28 15:00 Next event teased 'Memories and an Enjoyable Night' *23 15:00 Event starts, and awakenings revealed for Toto and Hinata *22 12:00 Gacha starts *21 21:00 Awakenings revealed for gacha princes Kagetora and Guido *21 15:00 Next event announced featuring Kagetora, Guido, Toto, and Hinata 'Hazy Air of Love in the Onsen of Fortune' *12 15:00 Event starts, and awakenings revealed for Apis and Rufen *11 12:00 Gacha starts *11 09:00 Step gacha revealed , and awakenings revealed for Joshua and Sai *10 15:00 Next event announced to feature Sai, Rufen, Apis, and Joshua 'King of Ocean Sins' *2 15:00 Event starts *2 12:00 Awakenings revealed for Vedy and Sarasa *1 15:00 All Moon Awakenings revealed *1 0:00 Gacha starts *31 17:00 Awakenings revealed for Dion, Ira, and Orion *30 09:00 Next event announced featuring Dion, Ira, and Orion as gacha, and Vedy and Sarasa as event *28 15:00 Next event teased 'News' Situational Story *Reading for the first time gives you 1 Fairy Stone *''A new story is published every Tuesday at 15:00 JST and is available until 12:59 JST of the next Tuesday'' **'January - How to Spend a Cold Day' ***The princes featured along with their schedule are as follows: ****January 1: Hanare ****January 8: Riel ****January 15: Cohen ****January 22: Miya ****January 29: Azuma **'December - Illuminations Seen With Him' ***Raith and Thor are available from December 4 15:00 through December 15 12:59 ***''Unlike usual, these two stories will be posted at the same time rather than changing on Tuesday'' 'Shard Exchange ' *January **PASSION and COOL Love-Up Trainers are now available from January 1 0:00 until January 31 23:59 **Kaede (Snow Moon) will be available from January 1 0:00 until February 28 23:59 *December **CUTE and SEXY Love-Up Trainers are available from December 1 0:00 until December 31 23:59 **Chrono (Xmas) will be available from December 1 0:00 until January 31 23:59 'Aruhi no Oujisama' *Completing these quests will award you a Fairy Stone. These quests will not appear for those who have already completed them. **January 1 0:00 - January 9 12:59: stories are open for Apollo, Saiga, and Byakuyo **December 26 12:00 - January 3 11:59: story is open for Sakia **December 15 12:00 - December 25 12:59: stories are open for Gary, Million, and Girbert **December 7 12:00 - December 13 12:59: stories are open for Vim and Vairy **December 1 0:00 - December 13 12:59: stories are open for Akito, Julius, Heldt, and Gerber **November 22 12:00 - November 30 12:59: stories are open for Kagetora, Toto, and Hinata **November 11 12:00 - November 19 12:59: stories are open for Joshua, Sai, and Apis **November 1 0:00 - November 9 12:59: stories are open for Orion and Vedy 'Other ' *Daily Prince Drops **Starting December 16, Inami will be available on Sundays in the Daily Drop Quests *Forest of Violent Yumekui **December 10 15:00 - January 11 14:59 **A new score challenge quest is available featuring very dangerous yumekui **Depending on your score, you will be able to receive 3 awards: ***First Time Clear (regardless of score): 1 Love-Up Shard ***Score of 800,000: 200 Rings Shards ***Score of 1,200,000: 2 Love-Up Shards **''2 hints have also been given to help with the quests'' ***Stage 1: The yumekui that appear here are of 3 different attributes, and each possesses an extraordinarily powerful reduction skill. In addition, as more turns pass, the more powerful the attacks become. ***Stage 2: One of the yumekui here is GREEN attribute and has an incredibly powerful defense-up skill to stop the prince's attacks. However, if you defeat the RED and BLUE yumekui that appear on either side first, it's defense-up skill seems to weaken. *Update 2.5.0 Nov. 19 **Implementation of an automatic-response chat function for players dealing with problems of transferring their account. **Improvement of medal exchange screen for Mission Events ***Upon completing a still, the number of medals required for princes and other prizes will be displayed **Removal of the restriction when transferring accounts to the same device **Other minor improvements *Update 2.4.0 Oct. 26 **Change in Prince Inventory ***Fairies, Trainers & Gold Pups will now be grouped together after the update ※Eg. If you have 10 Passion Expert Trainers & 5 Cool Fairy Princesses, it will take up 15 spaces as of now. After the update, this amount will be reduced to 2 **Play Ticket Implementation ***Play tickets will allow you to run a dungeon multiple times in one go ***The number of tickets you use will determine the amount of rewards you get in quests ※Eg. Using 3 tickets in a battle used will get you 4 battles worth of rewards and exp ***If you were to use 2 tickets on a quest that cost 25 stamina, your one run of the dungeon will cost 75 stamina. You will go through the dungeon once, but get the rewards as if you had gone through it 3 times. *Update 2.3.0 [released Sep. 19 ] **Quest Animation Fast Mode will be implemented ***Apart from Battle time, various speed settings will be added, you may turn them on/off as you like **Battle Animations Tap Skip Function ***Together with Fast Mode, you can now skip battle animations **App Start "Skip" Button range & sensitivity increase ***When the GCREST logo shows up and allow the skipping of the OP, repeated taps didn't work. This will be adjusted during the update **Prince Introduction during Downloads adjustment **Addition of Extra Waiting Rooms - Room limits will be increased to 10 after the update, prices unchanged